El camino de las estrellas
by Athena Selas
Summary: Cuando los fenicios dominaban el comercio en el mediterráneo y las ciudades helénicas estaban a la disposición de los caprichos de los Dioses Olímpicos, existieron dos gemelos de gran poder místico que sirvieron al templo de Atenea. El mayor de ellos, Saga, esperó toda su vida al escorpión dorado que las estrellas prometieron sellaría el mal que atormentaba su interior [Saga/Milo]
1. Las islas de los malos augurios

**Derechos:** La mayor parte de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de Masami Kurumada, editorial Shueisha y estudios Toei. Únicamente los utilizo bajo propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ello.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homoerótico, es decir: relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo incluyendo contenido sexual; mención de relaciones incestuosas y violencia que nunca intenten en casa

 **Pareja Principal:** Saga x Milo

 **Personajes/parejas secundarias:** Kanon, Radamanthys, Saori, Shion, Hades.

 **Notas:** Disfruté profundamente el reto de cumplir a tiempo con un relato sobre esta pareja. Sufrí un poco porque mi creatividad exigió sacar exactamente esta historia de fantasía en el periodo clásico mediterráneo, espero que la disfruten como yo lo hice imaginándola.

* * *

 **I.**

 **Las islas de los malos augurios**

La mayoría las llamaban hechiceras, brujas o malos augurios, muy pocos habían tenido la valentía suficiente de superar las habladurías recelosas del pueblo común y se había aventurado a descubrir quiénes eran realmente las habitantes de aquel lugar.

Se sabía que era un grupo conformado exclusivamente por mujeres de todas las edades y el chisme popular pululaba que devoraban a cualquier hombre que osara acercarse a las costas de las islas que habitaban, pues los odiaban. Estas islas estaban ubicadas en algún punto del mediterráneo, a medio camino de los puertos helénicos hacia las costas opuestas de territorios púnicos, por lo que los grandes navegantes llevaban a cabo todas las maniobras posibles para evitar acercarse a las islas de los malos augurios.

No obstante, una vez hubo un naufragio desafortunado cercano a este punto de mala reputación y los marineros gemían desesperados creyendo que todo había sido obra de las brujas quienes necesitaban alimentarse pronto de la carne de los varones. Nada más desacertado, pues la mayoría murió ahogado y solamente uno de ellos fue arrastrado por la corriente oceánica hasta aquellas islas.

Ahí, las mujeres lo rescataron inmediatamente y sanaron sus heridas con sus ancestrales conocimientos médicos. El hombre tenía unos maravillosos ojos verdes tan resplandecientes como las esmeraldas y esa mirada fue testigo de quienes eran realmente las habitantes de aquel lugar de humillante reputación: mujeres sabias, bien organizadas, justas, amorosas y lo que temía tanto la gente era su conocimiento en anatomía humana, medicina y sobretodo cómo mantener una fuerte conexión con el mundo espiritual, habiendo algo de magia blanca en ello.

A los espíritus de la tierra solía gustarles mucho más acercarse a presencias de naturaleza femenina y por ello las islas no podían ser habitadas por hombres. Pero aquello no significaba que sus residentes odiaran a las presencias masculinas y procuraban ayudarlos si caían en sus islas. También comerciaban amistosamente con pequeñas embarcaciones menos supersticiosas que las grandes embarcaciones civilizadas.

El náufrago cayó enamorado de su principal cuidadora: una bella heredera del conocimiento ancestral de sus antepasadas y ella poseía una bellísima cabellera color cobalto. La mujer también lo amó, pero sabía que el romance no podría durar demasiado, pues él debía abandonar las islas en cuestión de semanas, en cuanto vinieran las embarcaciones comerciantes, y ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su hogar.

En cuanto una barca mercante aceptó llevarlo a tierra, él partió para siempre.

* * *

Nueve meses después, durante una muy agitada noche, una docena de matronas se arremolinaban emocionadas al interior de una choza hogareña situada a orillas de la playa.

La mujer enamorada del náufrago se encontraba en pleno trabajo de parto y había sido cuidada con delicadeza, pues la etapa final de su embarazo fue difícil, pero no era nada que la sabiduría de las habitantes de la isla no pudieran tratar.

Entonces, el llanto del neonato inundó el hogar y las matronas suspiraron aliviadas y realizaron los procedimientos médicos y rituales para recibir al bebé.

— ¡Esperen! Viene otro, son gemelos…

Hubo un chillido de emoción general y todas aguardaron por minutos expectantes a que el segundo milagro del día ocurriera.

Finalmente escucharon triunfales el segundo llanto de la noche y parecían aún más entusiasmadas que antes. Todas celebraron a la nueva madre y agradecieron emotivamente el conocimiento de sus ancestros y la bendición de los espíritus de la tierra por ayudar a traer a los orgullosos nuevos miembros de la familia a la vida.

Los gemelos eran considerados mágicos en aquellas islas. Nada gustaba más a los espíritus que los mellizos quienes eran los mejores para llevar a cabo ritos muy poderosos.

* * *

Los niños fueron nombrados Saga y Kanon, en honor de las mujeres sabias más célebres que habitaron alguna vez aquellas islas y quienes también fueron hermanas mellizas.

Ambose eran tan hermosos como su progenitora: su piel era color oliva de textura suave y futuros músculos bien delineados; sus facciones eran adorables, pero prometían tornarse deslumbrantemente apuestas con el paso de los años; su cabellera color azul cobalto era sedosa y brillante; y finalmente habían heredado los hipnóticos ojos verdes del padre que no conocieron.

A pesar de haber nacido varones, no abandonarían la isla al mientras fueran niños. Además, si con el tiempo alguno sentía inclinación por volverse hacia su lado femenino podía permanecer el resto de su vida ahí.

Los dos llevaron una infancia llena del amor de su madre, de sus docenas de tías o primas en todo el territorio de las islas. El lugar además contaba un benevolente clima ideal para jugar y crecer con envidiable felicidad. Se tenían el uno al otro como eternos compañeros de juego más los otros pocos niños que vivían también ahí.

Desde que tuvieron uso de razón comenzaron a ser instruidos en las artes de sus ancestros y como era de esperarse eran insospechadamente fuertes en estos campos primero por ser gemelos y después por sus ojos verdes que gustaban tanto a los espíritus. Todas sus mentoras estaban orgullosas de aquel par y podían jurar sin dudar que se convertirían en parte de las memorias de los sabios más poderosos de su tierra natal.

Y así comenzó a ser, pero conforme crecieron sus personalidades empezaron a mostrar signos dispares, especialmente conforme se acercaba su cumpleaños 14, fecha señalada en la que ambos debían abandonar la isla pues los espíritus habitantes del lugar rechazarían su presencia masculina a partir de ese momento.

Saga no deseaba abandonar su hogar, ni sus ritos, ni su conocimiento, ni sus raíces. Lo deseaba tanto que incluso intentó iniciar una transición femenina forzadamente y no como inclinación natural como debía ser. Fracasó.

La verdad era que el mayor temor de Saga era hacia sí mismo pues en su interior se alojaba una presencia tan obscura cuyo peligro y maldad latían con tal fuerza en su interior que el gemelo mayor lloraba noches enteras, aterrado con la idea de perder la bendición de los espíritus que mantenían a raya su monstruo interior.

Kanon, por otra parte, ya se estaba hartando de su tierra natal y se encontraba ansioso por partir a bordo de un bote comerciante y conocer finalmente el mundo, el cual deseaba devorar, pues sólo lo conocía a través de las palabras y anécdotas de los marineros mercantes que permanecían en la isla fugazmente mientras intercambiaban su cargo por medicinas, cartas estelares, perlas y de vez en cuando algún hechizo.

Saga se sentía más desesperado que nunca porque su gemelo no lo comprendía en lo más mínimo. Así que recurrió a su máxima especialidad como hijo de aquellas islas: la lectura de las estrellas.

Les suplicó por noches enteras llevando a cabo con sumo cuidado los ritos especiales para ello. Finalmente ellas le hablaron y le indicaron que debía seguir su camino y tras un largo recorrido que lo partiría a la mitad y le haría inclinarse ante el arma de la victoria, encontraría a un escorpión de piel dorada que le traería la calma que tanto ansiaba para siempre.

* * *

— ¡Deja de hablar con las estrellas, idiota! — lo reprendió el inquieto Kanon en cuanto su mellizo le contó su relato minutos más tarde. — A ellas les encantan esas analogías desesperantes, por eso decidí retirarles el habla. Ahora concéntrate en iniciar nuestros preparativos para partir ¡Nos vamos en unas semanas! — sentenció emocionado el hermano menor.

Fue así como Saga, tragándose todos sus temores e inseguridades, aceptó el hecho de que abandonarían su hogar y se enfrentarían al mundo exterior que le parecía monstruoso aunque no tanto como la bestia dormida en su interior.

Su madre y sus familiares organizaron un ritual de despedida para ellos el cual culminó en un gran festín. Durante aquella noche llena de amor y lágrimas, los hermanos recibieron las bendiciones y la protección de sus seres queridos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, los gemelos Saga y Kanon salieron al alba de su hogar, cargando sendos morrales dentro de los cuales guardaban tres cambios de túnicas frescas de algodón, el almuerzo para dos o tres días y saquitos llenos de las valiosas perlas nativas de la isla.

Su madre les besó la frente con sumo cariño y con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a sus pequeños hombres y se despidió de ellos recitándoles una última oración de protección.

Ellos podían ir a visitarla por algunos días en el futuro y les suplicó que lo hicieran al menos una vez por el resto de sus vidas. Saga, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas juró que lo haría tantas veces como pudiera y Kanon consoló a ambos riendo por el parecido melodramático entre su madre y su hermano.

Los gemelos llegaron hasta la embarcación que los llevaría hasta puertos helénicos, pues la lengua de los reinos y ciudades de esas tierras era el único idioma que ambos manejaban por el momento.

Partieron de casa mirando de frente la orilla del horizonte incandescente por la luz de sol que anunciaba un nuevo día y una nueva vida.


	2. El demonio que gobierna

**II.**

 **El demonio que gobierna**

Existía tanta quietud durante aquella noche dentro de los aposentos de la sacerdotisa de Atenea que únicamente podía escucharse el crispar de los fuegos sagrados permanentemente encendidos para honrar a la patrona de la Ciudad de Atenas. Así mismo, el sonido de los insectos nocturnos era un murmullo tenue dentro de aquel paraje de mármol pulido.

Saori dormía y la visión de aquella bella chica dormitando tan dulcemente era como una aparición divina: su piel tan tersa y blanca como alabastro resplandecía tentadoramente contra la luz de las antorchas de sus aposentos y su larga cabellera lacia de tono lila se desparramaba con gracia alrededor de su pequeña, pero inquietante figura de bella estética helénica ataviada con una túnica transparente. Sus pestañas negras y tupidas enmarcaban sus ojos cerrados y sus labios pequeños eran tan atractivos como una flor rosácea en medio de la nieve. La chica respiraba con tranquilidad mientras descansaba, esperando encontrarse con la Diosa Atenea en sueños nuevamente.

La máxima autoridad religiosa de la Ciudad, el sumo sacerdote Saga, contemplaba el sueño de la chica con ojos sumamente peligrosos y hambrientos; casi parecía que pecaba solo con mirarla. De por sí ya era una blasfemia que un hombre pisara los recintos sagrados de la Diosa virgen en donde únicamente las doncellas podían caminar, pero aquel individuo se reía continuamente de las normas y las tradiciones: era un demonio y tenía a la Ciudad de Atenas a su disposición.

Saga parecía aumentar de poder y encanto conforme el tiempo transcurría en él, recientemente había cumplido los 41 años y parecía que no podía estar en mejor forma.

Él y el niño quien dejó sus islas natales con lágrimas en los ojos tantos años atrás parecían ser personas completamente ajenas y dispares, aunque había algo de verdad en ello.

El monstruo en su interior comenzó a liberarse lentamente conforme avanzaba su viaje por encontrar su lugar en el mundo a un lado de su mellizo Kanon. De hecho, los temores del chiquillo Saga no eran infundados: indudablemente los amorosos espíritus de su tierra natal lo mantenían a raya a causa de la bondad que emanaba el lugar, pero lejos de ahí el gemelo tuvo que aprender a controlarlo solamente con su poder y voluntad, además el mal en su interior se alimentaba satisfactoriamente con la ambición y depravación que reinaba permanentemente el mundo de los humanos.

Para los mellizos no fue fácil adaptarse a aquel despiadado mundo en donde imperaba la ley del más fuerte o del más rico. Muchas veces hombres crueles intentaron robarlos y convertirlos en esclavos, otras quisieron matarlos solamente por una hogaza de pan y los tipos más fríos solos los timaron y así perdieron en un santiamén las valiosas perlas que su hogar les regaló.

Kanon fue el primero en conocer al demonio alojado en el interior de su mellizo el cual luchaba constantemente por apoderarse de su hermano.

El segundo gemelo se enredó en una pelea callejera en los puertos de ática y la perdió; no obstante, sus adversarios quisieron molerlo a golpes más allá de su triunfo y Arles, como gustaba que lo llamaran, salió como una llamarada de fuego letal. Todos los enemigos de Kanon murieron aquel día y el gemelo menor tembló con tal terror ante esta desconocida faceta de su mellizo que olvidó robar monedas entre la ropa de los cadáveres que pocos minutos atrás acababan de darle una paliza en vida.

El hermano menor fue comprensivo y amoroso respecto al gran problema de su mellizo y prometió ayudarlo a mantener a raya a Arles, pues eran más poderosos juntos. Y así fue.

Desde entonces todo fue viento en popa para ambos: Kanon consiguió el primer empleo para ambos gracias a su irresistible carisma y fueron marineros en barcos mercantes que navegaban por todo el Mar Egeo.

Los jovencitos no sabían que aquel había sido el oficio de su desconocido padre y quizás por eso tenían bastante madera para aquel trabajo en el que laboraron maravillosamente durante algunos años y al fin comenzaron a hacerse de su propio prestigio.

Durante aquel periodo se enteraron sobre toda la mitología y religión que imperaba en la región helénica y los gemelos estaba ávidos de escuchar una y otra vez aquellas historias de Dioses caprichosos, poderosos y lujuriosos quienes gustaban de perseguir mortales y enredarlos en sus dramaturgias divinas.

El mundo civilizado encantó pronto a ambos y la vida de costa a costa les permitió conocer de todo: vinos, canciones, héroes, sabores, tradiciones, política, supersticiones, grandes Ciudades, modas, ocio, guerra, astronomía civilizada, comercio, pueblos del mundo conocido y placeres carnales.

Kanon no tardó en probar el funcionamiento de su aparato viril en cuanto unos camaradas marineros le prometieron libidinosamente estrenarlo en un burdel del puerto de Corintio. Para el gemelo menor aquello fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, aunque cambió de opinión unos cuantos días después cuando su aparato reproductor estaba inundado de un doloroso salpullido que Saga y él tardaron muchas penosas semanas en curar utilizando los mejores recursos médicos que pudieron encontrar a la mano.

Saga, por su parte, fue más reservado al respecto y no se lanzó a los brazos de la lujuria con tanto apremio pues su demonio interior, Arles, parecía que se desbocaría ante tal fiebre sensual y gozosa. Así que tardó algunos años más en entregarse al placer carnal y lo hizo tímidamente en brazos de una viuda madura, pero no vieja, quien le coqueteó con dulzura.

Las habilidades médicas y místicas de los gemelos no tardaron en llamar la atención de las tripulaciones a las que servían y pronto se hicieron de una buena fama ya que era un buen augurio tenerlos a bordo de cualquier embarcación, así que su salario y prestigio subieron como espuma, pero la verdadera leyenda comenzó cuando Kanon, durante una terrible y mortal tormenta que estaba a punto de hacer al barco naufragar en mar abierto, se alzó valientemente sobre la proa en plena tempestad y llamó a Poseidón pidiéndole piedad con valentía.

La leyenda popular especula que el poderoso Dios Olímpico le habló en forma de plumas escamosas e hizo una tregua con él y la tormenta cesó. Pronto, las corrientes marinas condujeron a la débil embarcación a aguas conocidas y desde entonces a Kanon se le conoció como _"El que negocia con los Dioses"_

La fama de los gemelos se hizo tan célebre que con los años llegaron a ser aprendices del sumo sacerdote Shion de la ciudad de Atenas.

Pero las estrellas cumplieron la primera parte de la profecía que dieron a Saga aunque aquello tardara tantos, pero tantos años en cumplirse que el hermano mayor había olvidado su charla con los antiquísimos astros que contemplaban cada noche a los mortales.

En efecto, el primer gemelo se partió a la mitad aunque no de manera literal y aquello fue sumamente doloroso, tanto que realmente sintió como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad del cuerpo como parte de un rito de tortura y desafortunadamente sobrevivió.

Kanon lo abandonó luego de una serie de largos eventos que comenzaron de manera violenta y sediciosa cuando el gemelo menor fue secuestrado por perversos mandos persas ardientes en venganza por la buena fortuna de los helénicos, sus permanentes enemigos, adjudicando aquel esplendor a la bendición de los místicos gemelos al servicio de Atenas.

El mellizo fue rescatado por un poderoso hombre fenicio imbuido en riquezas y honor de nombre Radamanthys. Ambos sintieron una fatal e incontenible atracción inmediata y aunque tardaron unos años en concretar su romance, Kanon terminó cediendo a los deseos de su corazón y abandonó su vida en Atenas para vivir por el resto de sus días con aquel hombre rubio quien era almirante y socio insustituible de la compañía de navegación de un grandísimo señor comerciante de nombre Hades quien era incluso más poderoso que muchos reyes debido a su dominio de las rutas comerciales del mediterráneo.

Y cuando el poder de Kanon no estuvo más junto al de Saga, Arles miró su oportunidad y devoró la mente de su huésped con lentitud desquiciante hasta que tomó por completo el control y no pudo hacerlo en mejor momento: sólo a un paso de la cima de la jerarquía religiosa del pueblo de Atenea.

Así que una noche, cuando el demonio Arles finalmente había devorado a la parte luminosa de Saga por completo, el gemelo mayor asesinó a Shion y fingió que todo había sido un terrible accidente. Todos confiaban ciegamente en el bondadoso y piadoso Saga, así que se tragaron los cuentos de Arles quien ahora estaba al mando.

Porque a pesar de que los atenienses se jactaban de estar en la cima de las civilizaciones y el conocimiento, más su rebuscado sistema de gobierno democrático, tan singular en el mundo plagado de monarcas y dinastías, eran terriblemente supersticiosos.

Y Saga los tenía atados de los testículos dominando el Templo de la Diosa de la Guerra y a su querida sacerdotisa Saori.

Sus deseos depravados eran órdenes para todos y él sólo podía reír por la ironía.

Él, un _meteco_ , un hombre extranjero que no podría gozar nunca de los derechos de un ciudadano ateniense, era el titiritero de todos ellos.

* * *

En aquel entonces las esferas políticas más importantes atenienses recibieron a una comitiva diplomática proveniente de Esparta, aliados por el momento, aunque ambas Ciudades compartían permanentemente relaciones tensas.

Naturalmente, Saga fue invitado al banquete de bienvenida al cual asistió con sumo interés ya que ardía en deseos de estudiar a los espartanos, una organización social muy peculiar que conoció durante su juventud cuando viajaba a través de las costas del Egeo al lado de su traidor mellizo.

El sumo sacerdote acudió de noche vestido con una túnica de gala de color blanco inmaculado cuya vaporosidad acentuaba bastante bien las líneas masculinas de su torneado cuerpo de tez bronceada, sus musculosos brazos iban adornados con brazaletes de oro macizo, calzaba unas sandalias doradas cuyos lazos se abrazaban firmemente a sus fuertes pantorrillas y finalmente su larga caballera color cobalto estaba trenzada ceremoniosamente, haciéndolo lucir gallardo y elegante.

A su paso, un importante número de altos políticos y aristócratas suspiraron anhelantes y algo frustrados de saber que no podían poseer a Saga a menos que él lo deseara así.

La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo dentro de un palacio fastuoso y ostentoso de inmaculados suelos de mármol y paredes de poderosa cantera blanca, el techo era sostenido por modernas columnas dóricas, orgullo de la arquitectura regional. Reinaba la luz de las antorchas y lámparas de aceite, además del bullicio de conversaciones y risas insulsas y superficiales.

Mientras Saga recorría los círculos diplomáticos con una copa de plata rebosante de vino en la mano, lo miró por primera vez desconociendo que estaba cumpliendo sin falta el camino que las estrellas habían predicho.

Sus ojos verdes fueron atraídos como por un embrujo hacia un hombre espartano sumamente atractivo de mirada azul y por los símbolos en su túnica de gala sin duda era un militar, el máximo honor en aquella casta guerrera. Su presencia era sumamente altiva y orgullosa, hasta en la manera de caminar reflejaba el deber y disciplina que eran las estrellas guía de Esparta.

Los ojos de Saga brillaron con una ambición que no había reflejado hasta hora y aquello era toda una hazaña digna de inmortalizar en algún canto; incluso el sacerdote se relamió los labios con discreción y fue emoción lo que su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar.

De inmediato acudió a entrevistarse con aquel hombre tan irresistible y lo abordó con un comentario soso sobre el vino que consumían, comparándolo con las vides de Esparta y su fascinación de ojos azules le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, sorprendido de que el desconocido ateniense conociera más allá de sus costas a diferencia del resto de los asistentes al banquete, entonces comenzó una envolvente conversación entre ambos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no se habían presentado.

— Mi nombre es Milo — se presentó el orgulloso hombre de rebelde cabellera color azul añil mientras sonreía y Saga sintió un instinto peligrosamente sexual despertar como un maremoto en su interior.

— Yo soy Saga y debo agradecer a los Dioses este encuentro contigo —

El espartano río suavemente intentando mantenerse educado.

— Me habían dicho que los atenienses eran demasiado supersticiosos y no me imaginaba cuánto — comentó honesto Milo.

El gemelo adoró aquel desenfado descuidado del militar y quiso descubrirlo por siempre y regocijarse cada que encontrara algo que le fascinara del otro.

— No tienes idea — murmuró para sí mismo Arles y el espartano frunció el ceño al no poder escucharlo bien.

Entonces, un colega militar de Milo se acercó y Saga quiso arrancarle la cabeza primero por la interrupción y segundo por celos.

— ¡Escorpión! — llamó con familiaridad al de ojos azules.

— ¿Escorpión? —. De repente el encanto del mellizo desapareció y despertó del hechizo sintiéndose recibir una bofetada inmaterial.

Saga parpadeó desubicado, como recordando un sueño lejano.

— Ah, sí. Así me llaman en las sisitias, no tiene importancia — explicó Milo, agitando su mano como restándole importancia al asunto. — En fin, debo retirarme, Saga, mis hermanos parecen hallarse en problemas diplomáticos. Somos una casta guerrera, esta clase de banquetes no los hacemos como ustedes los atenienses — se excusó rodando los ojos.

Arles parecía noqueado, intentando recordar algo importante: sin embargo, su presa estaba por escaparse, así que reaccionó y se interpuso entre el espartano y sus hermanos de armas de modo imponente.

— Milo, definitivamente espero conocerte con profundidad y a solas durante tu estancia en Atenas —. Las esmeraldas de Saga fueron bastante intimidantes y el tono de su voz revelaba con franco descaro sus intenciones, pero su sonrisa retorcida fue el complemento final de aquella clara insinuación.

El orgulloso espartano no se mostró como un gorrión indefenso ante aquel depredador y bufó cruzándose de brazos, desafiante

— Atenienses, todos ustedes son iguales.

Y pasó de largo al hombre más alto que él, yendo sin falta hacia el encuentro de sus hermanos.

Aunque durante el resto del banquete a ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibidas las intensas miradas de reojo que el uno al otro se lanzó sin pudor.

* * *

 **Nota** : Manejaré las edades que los personajes de Saga y Milo tienen en la Leyenda del Santuario, eso es 41 y 32 respectivamente.

 ** _Meteco_ **: Hombres libres habitantes de la Ciudad de Atenas de origen extranjero que no tenían derechos políticos y no todos los civiles, pero sí deberes fiscales.

 _ **Sisitias**_ : Comidas con un objetivo social en el que participaban grupos exclusivamente de hombres para reforzar las relaciones interpersonales. En Esparta era rigoroso que la casta militar compartiera sisitias cotidianamente, también conocidas como fiditias, hasta la edad de 30 años.

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y saludos especiales a **SayuriLi** por su comentario. Espero que esta historia de fantasía sea de su agrado._


	3. Purificación

**III.**

 **Purificación**

Los labios de Saga se dedicaban a devorar la caliente boca de Milo mientras ambos descansaban sobre una suntuosa banca acojinada dentro de la gran casa del gemelo.

Aquel encuentro al que el espartano se resistió por días enteros resultó inevitablemente fatal y a pesar de que Saga experimentó un infinito regocijo cuando el militar aceptó visitar su casa para intimar, el triunfo le duró poco pues el apodado Escorpión no se derritió en los brazos del mayor inmediatamente pudieron aprovechar de una agradable privacidad. De hecho Milo, continuó jugando a provocar al sacerdote mientras le regalaba miradas insinuantes, pero sus fornidos brazos rechazaban al mayor.

Arles se estaba volviendo loco por tan poco y la humillación dejó de importarle, pues saboreaba emocionado aquel juego de poder y gallardía que el guerrero había establecido desde su primer encuentro.

El espartano se contuvo hasta lo saludablemente posible hasta que no pudo resistirse a devorar los labios del otro con el objetivo de arrebatarle el aliento al enigmático sacerdote.

Entretanto las rasposas y calientes manos del militar aprovecharon para explorar debajo de la túnica del mayor sin pudor alguno delineando aquel torso poderoso, bajando hacia el plano abdomen y pronto llegó hasta los muslos torneados de Saga, arrancándole suspiros excitados al mellizo.

— Tienes una complexión admirable, Saga — le lanzó el cumplido en pleno beso —. No pareces un típico ateniense ocioso.

El mayor soltó bufidos satisfactorios mientras sus manos palpaban con firmeza la espalda del espartano con alucinante lujuria, disfrutando cada pliegue endurecido y bien entrenado, excitándose por completo de que cada rincón del militar expresara lo que era virilidad para los helénicos. Entre sus dedos, Saga percibió gruesas cicatrices provocadas por látigo, muestra de severos castigos militares recibidos por el rebelde Milo a lo largo de su vida y Arles sintió crisparse de furia al pensar en el maltrato sobre aquella bronceada piel, pero su cólera fue calmada con las arrebatadas atenciones sensuales del menor.

— No soy un ateniense, ya te lo había contado, manzanita — respondió utilizando un apodo que a su joven compañero le pareció completamente odioso y como castigo le mordió furiosamente el labio inferior al sacerdote.

Arles al sentir la airada réplica del Escorpión mientras saboreaba el metálico de su propia sangre soltó una carcajada y sus manos se dirigieron al cuello de Milo, como si tuviera la intención de asfixiarlo, pero no fue así, únicamente utilizó aquel agarre para controlar con furia su intercambio de alientos y saliva.

Dejaron las palabras para otro momento y decidieron entregarse a consumar aquel fuego que estalló desde el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

En cuestión de minutos los dos se desprendieron de sus túnicas y sus pieles se abrazaron desnudas, suspirando inevitablemente ante tan exquisita sensación de sus pieles ardientes en contacto.

La boca de Saga recorrió tanto de la anatomía como pudo, agasajándose con aquel banquete. La naturaleza de Arles deseó únicamente morder y succionar en los rincones que mayor tentación le provocaban, acentuando aquellas furiosas acciones en los hombros del espartano, sus tetillas, sus bíceps y su ombligo, pero inevitablemente el lugar más asediado por el sacerdote fue en anguloso y bronceado cuello de Milo. Jaló, además, con ligera saña la muy ligera capa de vello color azul cobalto que adornaba tentadoramente desde el ombligo hasta el pubis mientras mordisqueaba la nuez de la garganta del espartano.

Por su parte, el menor se defendió como pudo de aquel asalto y rasguñó la espalda del sacerdote para castigarlo por sus acciones, incluso le jaló el cabello para detener aquel atraco a su piel de guerrero, pero aquello solo excitó más a Arles y la verdad era que el militar no parecía realmente enojado o incómodo por los actos descarados del mellizo.

Finalmente ambos cedieron al poderoso erotismo y se tocaron los miembros viriles casi simultáneamente. Ambos falos ya estaban endurecidos por el calor de la situación e hizo falta muy poco para levantarlos como mástiles de grandes embarcaciones.

Masturbaron al otro simultáneamente mientras sus calientes bocas se abrazaban y sus lenguas se exploraban sediciosas, buscando el dominio del acto.

Continuaron por un largo rato, disfrutando del delirio de las caricias y del episodio desbordante de placer sexual, pausando cuando era necesario para no culminar demasiado rápido.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder al otro aunque los dos se morían por practicar coito hasta el éxtasis realizando la parte activa, parecía un laberinto sin salida.

— Mierda, Saga, te voy a follar tan duro que no vas a poder ofrecer tus ritos a los Olímpicos por unos días, quizá sea un buen momento para aprovechar y conquista Atenas finalmente con tu místico poder fuera de juego — bromeó Milo mientras estrujaba impúdicamente los tentadores glúteos del mayor entre sus manos.

— ¿Que tú me vas a follar a mí? — Arles soltó unas carcajadas tan afiladas que fue escalofriante, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente sensual —. Mi manzanita, eres tan adorable — se mofó el perverso demonio.

Un segundo después Saga mando a llamar a uno de sus esclavos el cual acudió al llamado de su amo, presenciando con apatía el acto sexual. El mellizo ordenó le trajera vino y manteca los cuales llegaron en seguida a sus manos.

A continuación vino un campal forcejeo entre ambos hombres, el cual los tiró al suelo lejos de los cómodos cojines de la banca.

Milo demostró por qué era un hijo orgulloso de Esparta de corte marcial, pero Arles no se quedó atrás e hizo gala de su admirable poder físico entrenado bajo los estándares atenienses. Hubo golpes, sangre y dolor durante la aquella lucha por el dominio. Al finalizar la batalla sus cuerpos quedaron enredados, sudorosos y jadeantes. Estaban más excitados que nunca y sus proceder fue automático, ninguno rechistó, simplemente se hundieron en el gozo.

Milo se recostó sobre el suelo con las piernas abiertas y Saga tomó una copa de vino para a continuación verterla sobre la verga del espartano provocando que el hombre más joven se arqueara por el la fría sensación emitiendo también un gemido de queja. Pero Arles apaciguó esto de inmediato y su boca se dirigió a saborear la virilidad de aquel delicioso guerrero disfrutando de su fuerte sabor viril entremezclado con el vino.

Entretanto complacía oralmente a Milo, el mayor hundió sus dedos en la manteca y con las falanges ya lubricadas se dirigió a la entrada anal de su amante, penetrándola con dedicación sin parar la felación. El espartano, echado, se limitó a morderse los labios, reprimiendo vergonzosos sonidos más allá de suspiros y gruñidos. Pronto tuvo que morderse el antebrazo a modo de mordaza.

No muchos minutos después Arles se incorporó hambriento y erecto entre las piernas del más joven. El demonio elevó las piernas de su manjar de ojos azules y finalmente inició la cópula de una sola estocada y el guerrero resistió mirándolo a los ojos con bravura, apartando su antebrazo de la cara. Comenzaron entonces un bestial coito desbordante de orgullo y testosterona, al mismo tiempo que una sinfonía de gritos y maldiciones inundó la habitación por un buen rato.

Pero el demonio quería más, simplemente más y más de aquel sublime escenario. Así que luego de disfrutar el joder violentamente aquel perfecto culo, sacó su erección del interior de Milo y utilizó más manteca para masturbar el falo del espartano hasta endurecerlo satisfactoriamente dejándolo oleoso y brillante.

El siguiente movimiento de Saga fue sorprendente incluso para sí mismo, pues tumbó al guerrero completamente sobre el piso y el sacerdote se penetró a sí mismo, sentándose sobre la verga de Milo, arqueándose estrepitosamente en el acto.

Arles se encontraba en pleno delirio desenfrenado, pues solamente deseaba tener al Escorpión espartano de mil maneras diferentes hasta la eternidad.

* * *

La visita de la corte diplomática espartana permaneció por unas semanas más de visita en Atenas, buscando extender y mejorar la alianza que permanecía por el momento entre ambas Ciudades. Las autoridades militares del estado castrense mantuvieron largas charlas con los políticos atenienses sobre estrategias contra enemigos en común, así como el estado de sus relaciones políticas y defensa de sus enclaves comerciales de los fenicios y persas.

Milo acudió a casi todas estas reuniones de alta política, pero siempre detrás de la representación espartana en silencio y atento. El Escorpión apenas había alcanzado la madurez de acuerdo a las normas sociales de su patria y fue gracias a las grandes hazañas militares que realizó en su juventud temprana que se le permitió acompañar a sus superiores con más décadas de experiencia que él para aprender a desarrollar artes más sutiles de guerra como la diplomacia, aunque aquel no era precisamente realmente el campo predilecto de Esparta.

El sumo sacerdote de Atenas aprovechó cada instante en el que Milo no se hallaba atendiendo sus ocupaciones oficiales para cortejarlo con suntuosidad y más tarde devorarlo en la comodidad sus aposentos.

Pero la miel duró demasiado poco y una ocasión posterior a uno de sus lujuriosos festines el espartano habló con claridad al mayor.

— Saga, espero que tengas presente que soy un orgulloso espartano y esto que sucede entre nosotros solamente es una aventura pasajera. Volveré a mi patria y mi vida será dedicada únicamente a Esparta hasta mi último aliento.

Milo dijo aquello en voz alta para convencerse a sí mismo que creía en su propia declaración o al menos para instar al sacerdote a hacerlo dudar. Innegablemente el olvidar treinta años de estricta educación espartana representaba una compleja hazaña

Pero aquella sutileza no fue captada por Arles quien estalló en furia y sacó al guerrero de su lecho y pronto de su casa.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el demonio salió de su hogar preparado para un largo viaje. Cubría su silueta y su rostro con una capa de color café, haciéndolo lucir todavía más sombrío de lo que sus facciones reflejaban.

Galopó a pelo por horas a un majestuoso corcel negro hasta alcanzar unas sombrías cavernas célebres por su misticismo. Ahí pactó una conexión de magia negra con espíritus perversos, aquellos que su madre le prohibió contactar jamás, pero los recuerdos de aquellas insignificantes islas estaban por borrarse junto con su esencia de luz y bondad.

Cuando finalmente aquellas existencias malignas se le revelaron les solicitó atar a su obsesión espartana a él para siempre, pero los espíritus retorcidos fueron inflexibles y violentos. Así que comenzó una batalla campal de poder y voluntad dentro de esas cavernas, el dañino encuentro duró horas. Aquellas esencias pérfidas codiciaban dominarlo y no lo contrario. Eran muy antiguas y a pesar de que Arles se encontraba en la cúspide de su fuerza lograron perjudicarlo gravemente.

Finalmente, el demonio se sobrepuso con violencia a ellos exigiéndoles amenazadoramente cumplir su mandato.

Las escenas malignas ya apaciguadas dieron su veredicto al vencedor: existía el rito que hechizaría al espartano para atarlo por siempre a su lado, pero el precio de ello era alto. Arles debía entregar el corazón y la sangre de la inocente sacerdotisa Saori como prenda.

El demonio verificó que aquello no fuera un juego casual de aquellos entes tan oscuros como él y confirmó que el precio a pagar por aquel rito era completamente cierto. Lo pagaría sin chistar.

* * *

Arles llevaría a cabo el fatídico sacrificio sin falta y la fecha elegida para cometer su crimen fue una noche antes de que partiera la comitiva diplomática de Esparta. De aquel modo con suerte podría culparlos de asesinato de la luz de Atenas.

Pero la pelea con los espíritus perversos de las cavernas dejó demasiado debilitado al demonio y fue la oportunidad de la parte bondadosa de Saga para volcarse sobre el control nuevamente. Arles y la parte luminosa de Saga pelearon con frenesí por el dominio de la conciencia del cuerpo que compartían y el demonio fue derrotado momentáneamente luego de tantos años.

Así que Saga aprovechó aquel momento de lucidez para arreglar el asunto de una vez por todas: se suicidaría y se llevaría consigo al demonio Arles para siempre.

Escribió algunas cartas de despedida mientras realizaba los preparativos para la inevitable solución.

Dejó su testamento en orden para cuidar de todos los buenos esclavos y sirvientes que permanecieron leales a su lado y no deseaba dejarlos desamparados tras su defunción; posteriormente escribió una carta dirigida a su gemelo Kanon agradeciéndole por todo lo que le dio siempre y escribía deseos de bendiciones y felicidad para su amado hermano; por último redactó un mensaje para Milo y no supo qué decirle realmente así que siguió el impulso natural que le invadió por escribirle toda la verdad sobre su dilema demoniaco en aquel pergamino y no se quiso preguntar demasiado si el espartano lo tacharía de chiflado, mentiroso o simplemente 'un típico ateniense ocioso'.

Salió solemnemente de su suntuoso hogar y dejó instrucciones a sus sirvientes para entregar la primer carta a las autoridades administrativas de Atenas al cabo de tres días; la segunda deberían abrirla dentro de una semana y cumplir al pie de la letra cada instrucción para entregarla a Kanon el día que visitara a la Ciudad sin importar si tardaba años, pues el hermano mayor estaba seguro que el menor volvería con la esperanza de visitarlo; y por último la tercera debía presentarse a Milo el espartano en cuanto fuera posible, pero aquello debía cumplirse esa misma noche pues la corte diplomática partiría al día siguiente.

Saga vistió con modestia y recato. Se deshizo asqueado de las finas túnicas de seda que Arles gustaba lucir y recuperó una vieja pieza de lino común escondida en el fondo de sus pertenencias junto con unas sandalias sencillas y gastadas. Todos los habitantes de la casa se sorprendieron ante el cambio de apariencia de su amo, pues además de la ropa el sumo sacerdote lucía inquietantemente diferente y no podían responder concretamente porqué.

El hombre de larga cabellera cobalto accedió al centro religioso que fungía como antesala protectora del Templo sagrado de Atenea. Ahí laboraban permanentemente todos los encargados de los ritos de la Ciudad.

Saga solicitó con suma amabilidad a sus aprendices que suplicaran a la sacerdotisa Saori que le concediera unas palabras. Todos quedaron asombrados por aquella actitud tan afable de su superior quien por primera vez no les infundió temor e inquietud, sino que los hizo sentir a salvo y seguros. De cualquier forma acataron en seguida las órdenes se su maestro y por fortuna la hermosa chica de apenas trece años acudió temblorosa a la oficina privada del supuesto hombre que debía protegerla y guiarla, pero no hacía otra cosa que amenazarla y torturarla emocionalmente cada día.

— Mi divina doncella, Saori — la recibió el sacerdote con lágrimas inundando aquellos hermosos y claros ojos verde esmeralda. Saga se tiró a sus pies y le suplicó perdón a la jovencita quien su maestro Shion le encomendó proteger, pero Arles falló a su promesa desde que le clavó una daga en las vísceras mientras le juraba a su maestro que la violaría y vejaría hasta que la estatua de Atenea llorara sangre. La verdad el demonio nunca hizo tal cosa, pero le pareció sumamente divertido que el viejo escuchara eso antes de morir

— Sumo sacerdote Saga — la sacerdotisa se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca sin saber qué hacer.

El gemelo arrodillado en el suelo relató a la jovencita la verdad: que desde pequeño un demonio perverso habitaba dentro de él y que el monstruo devoró su conciencia casi por completo. Él había asesinado al sabio Shion y desde entonces Arles supo utilizar la buena fe de los habitantes de Atenas a favor de su maldad y ambiciones personales. Pero el demonio se había debilitado y era hora de terminar con él. Por lo tanto Saga suplicó a la sacerdotisa Saori bendecir la famosa daga dorada que hasta los Dioses temían y era una de las reliquias de la Ciudad de Atenas, para acabar de una vez por todas con la maldad en su interior.

Terriblemente confundida, pero también conmovida, Saori aceptó y se recluyó en el Templo con sus doncellas por un largo rato mientras invocaban a la compañera victoriosa de Atenea, la Diosa Nike, y le suplicaron imbuir en victoria a aquella poderosa daga dorada.

La sacerdotisa volvió con el objeto de oro envuelto en un paño bermellón y se lo entregó a Saga preguntándole cómo es que se desharía de semejante ser maligno. El sumo sacerdote le sonrió amargamente y ella comprendió impactada.

— Que la victoria esté contigo — lo bendijo Saori antes de dejarlo partir.

El gemelo menor se inclinó sumamente agradecido ante la jovencita de larga cabellera lila y entonces Arles comenzó a despertar aturdido ante el recuerdo de una profecía celeste.

 _"_ _Tras un largo recorrido que te partirá a la mitad y te hará inclinarte ante el arma de la victoria, encontrarás a un escorpión de piel dorada que te traerá la calma que tanto ansías para siempre."_

Saga, desesperado por el poco tiempo que le quedaba, corrió a montar su corcel negro y se alejó a galope desbocado de la Ciudad de Atenas.

* * *

Morir no resultó tan horroroso como se lo imaginaba. En su caso era como quedarse dormido a causa del frío que la pérdida lenta pero continua de sangre comenzó a provocarle lentamente.

Recordó todas las enseñanzas que había recibido hasta ahora sobre la purificación espiritual y procedió a cometer el suicidio que lo limpiaría de una vez por todas.

Acudió a un paraje boscoso que era atravesado por el sagrado río Ilissos y a orillas de él invocó a sus espíritus guardianes y a la Diosa Nike suplicándoles le ayudaran a rematar al debilitado Arles. Entonces, guiado por sus protectores, se abrió las venas de las muñecas con la poderosa daga dorada y se sumergió en las aguas de la corriente calma del Ilissos.

De haber sabido que sería tan fácil hubiera practicado aquel ritual mucho tiempo atrás, específicamente cuando Kanon partió en busca de su felicidad.

Sintió a Arles pelear exasperadamente contra su consciencia para salvarse, pero la Victoria estaba de su lado y los encolerizados intentos del demonio fueron inútiles. Cuando el color de la sangre que se escapó de sus venas abiertas tornó las aguas del río de un espeso color negro, por primera vez Saga se sintió liberado y se regocijó con esa sensación que jamás había podido gozar en su vida. Todo valió la pena por respirar por primera y última vez libre de aquella maldición.

Durante sus últimos momentos recordó su vida y sonrío con los ojos cristalinos ante las memorias de su feliz niñez, su desventurada juventud como marinero y su próspera carrera de hombre espiritual que lo llevó hasta la Ciudad de Atenas hasta obtener una posición respetable.

A pesar de que Arles lo dominó por tantos años, no había sido tan funesto del todo, pues fue gracias al lugar tan privilegiado al que Arles alcanzó que conoció a Milo el espartano.

El demonio nunca entendió por qué aquel guerrero de cabellera azul añil lo obsesionó tanto que terminó siendo su perdición y la sencilla respuesta era porque a quien verdaderamente Milo conquistó a primera vista había sido a Saga.

El gemelo recordó como un seño lejano todos aquellos ardientes encuentros carnales con el hombre de mirada azul y sonrío con travesura.

Cómo le hubiese gustado disfrutar más tiempo juntos, cómo le hubiese gustado haberlo cortejado él y no Arles, cómo le hubiese gustado ir a Esparta a su lado, cómo le hubiese gustado presentárselo a Kanon algún día, como le hubiese gustado hacerle el amor a Milo cada mañana y cada noche, como le hubiese gustado…

* * *

Milo recibió aquella inesperada carta y al leer el nombre del remitente, el sacerdote Saga, quiso quemarla sin leerla. Pero un ardor en su pecho se lo impidió y luego de que sus hermanos lo convencieran de saber qué era lo que quería su amante en Atenas aquella última noche, abrió el recado.

Tuvo que leerla tres veces. La primera creyó que era una estúpida broma, pero se apoderó de él una sensación de inquietud en el estómago que le obligó a leerla por segunda y tercera vez. Luego quemó la carta en la fogata principal de su campamento y con resolución brillando en sus ojos azules vistió su peto y faldón de metal dorado, dispuesto a buscar a Saga.

Sus hermanos espartanos se inquietaron y quisieron saber qué diablos estaba ocurriéndole al Escorpión. Le exigieron explicaciones e incluso le impidieron salir de las caballerizas en donde Milo ya había elegido a su semental castaño.

Escorpión se excusó, pues era una emergencia, pero les juró contarles todo luego de resolver la crisis.

— Sólo no provoques una guerra o los viejos te arrancarán las bolas. De verdad son capaces de eso — le aconsejaron permitiéndole salir.

* * *

Milo acudió a la casa de Saga para buscarlo y de ahí se dirigió al centro religioso de Atenas sin éxito, pero pudo pescar el rastro del corcel negro del sacerdote y lo rastreó sin error.

De alguna forma recibió una guía divina para dar con el hombre de ojos verdes al primer intento, inusualmente aquella noche tuvo la sensación de que las estrellas brillaban con mayor fuerza que nunca sobre su cabeza, iluminándole el camino hacia el paradero de su amante.

Contempló a Saga desangrándose con las muñecas abiertas dentro del río. Milo experimentó un sobresalto gigante que le quitó el aliento y le hizo reaccionar con ímpetu.

Bajó del corcel sin atarlo y acudió con todo y armadura al rescate del otro. Cuando estuvo a punto de sumergirse en el río fue testigo del sobrenatural cambio de color de las aguas transparentes a un denso y fantasmagórico color negro que despedía suma maldad y peligrosidad.

El espartano cayó de espaldas al suelo a causa de la conmoción y entonces todo rastro de duda sobre la historia de Saga fue eliminado. Pronto, las aguas se volvieron a tornar cristalinas y entonces Milo reaccionó, introduciéndose al río para salvar al otro hombre.

— ¡Por la verga de Zeus! ¡Saga, eres un idiota! — fue lo único que se le ocurrió gesticular al espartano arrastrando el cuerpo del otro sobre su hombro hasta tierra.

Ahí Milo lo tiró de espaldas y se arrancó con apremio tela de la túnica para aplicar poderosos torniquetes de emergencia alrededor de ambas muñecas heridas.

El espartano nunca se sintió más nervioso y desesperado por salvar a alguien. Ni siquiera en el campo de batalla de las guerras que peleó sintió tanto angustia por perder a alguien.

— Saga, te lo ruego, no te mueras. Quédate aquí, vuelve, quédate conmigo…

* * *

 _Igual parece a los eternos dioses  
Quien logra verse frente a ti sentado:  
¡Feliz si goza tu palabra suave,  
Suave tu risa!  
A mí en el pecho el corazón se oprime  
Sólo en mirarte: ni la voz acierta  
De mi garganta a prorrumpir; y rota  
Calla la lengua  
Cúbrome toda de sudor helado:  
Pálida quedo cual marchita hierba  
Y ya sin fuerzas, sin aliento, inerte  
Parezco muerta  
_ _ **\- Safo de Lesbos**_

* * *

Uvas.

Nunca antes le habían gustado tanto los frutos de las vides, pues siempre le parecieron de sabor ácido.

Quizás porque nunca había probado las célebres uvas espartanas tan frescas. O probablemente porque nunca había probado aquellos frutos directamente de los labios de Milo.

De cualquier manera a Saga le parecía maravilloso recibir los buenos días de aquel modo. Siendo despertado por los apasionados besos del Escorpión quien acababa de comer dulces uvas recién cortadas y el jugo de ellas aún reposaba deliciosamente en los labios y lengua de Milo.

Saga podría acostumbrarse a las ocurrencias del espartano para despertarlo con aquella clase de apasionados asaltos por el resto de su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Hay tanto que quedó por explorar en este relato, pero debía concluirlo antes de una fecha límite para un evento de la pareja Saga x Milo._

 _Me hubiese encantado haberle dedicado aunque fuera un extra a la historia de amor entre Radamanthys y Kanon. Quizás algún día me anime a realizarla._

 _Los espartanos eran los reyes del poliamor libre y consensuado, pero era una imposición moral darle hijos a Esparta a pesar de cómo sus ciudadanos decidieran vivir sus relaciones sexoafectivas de manera individual (después de todo el Estado se apropiaba de los niños a los 7 años); así que me imagino a Milo atendiendo sus deberes reproductivos (y Saga también), pero amando a su gemelo tórridamente hasta envejecer. Caso parecido aunque no igual me imagino que acordaron Kanon y Rada en su vida como pareja._

 _También quedé pendiente de escribir que Kanon sí visitó a su mami en sus islas de origen y lo hizo varias veces (se conquistó a un magnate del comercio fenicio bitch plz) uvu)/_

 _Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final, espero haya sido de su agrado._

 _Un saludo afectuoso a **SayuriLi** por su apoyo leal desde el primer capítulo._


End file.
